1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stackable flat-roof/ground framework for solar panels, comprising a sloping desk-like supporting region for the solar panel and weightable panel-like base regions.
2. Description of Related Art
In the last few years, the general interest as well as the investment volume in alternative energies, and here especially in the field of solar energy, have increased largely. The generation of solar energy necessitates a solar energy plant comprising a large number of solar modules and solar panels, respectively. The technical design and the mode of operation of such solar panels are known to a sufficient extent. Normally, such solar panels are implemented as panel-like elements and are stationarily or movably mounted preferably on roofs or on standalone frameworklike mounting devices.
In this connection, supporting structures are known, which consist of a carrier having a triangular or a trapezoidal cross-section, the solar panels being arranged on the surface that is inclined relative to the roof or ground plane.
DE 8102069 U1 describes a holder for a solar skin. The device used for receiving the solar skin thereon consists here in a very simple manner of a wire frame which may be made of round bars or sectional steel.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,068 describes an apparatus for supporting a solar collector unit, comprising a carrier which consists of a wire net and which is held between support elements at both ends thereof.
DE69815168 T2 discloses a device for supporting one or a plurality of solar panels and/or thermal collectors, which can be arranged on a flat roof, said device having a trough-like structural design, comprising a bottom wall, a rear wall and a front wall which extend upwards from the bottom wall, and two intermediate, oppositely arranged side walls. In the condition of use, this trough-like device is preferably arranged such that the bottom wall faces downwards, weights are arranged on the bottom wall and, subsequently, this open structure is closed by the solar panel. The device described is made of plastic, i.e. of a material which is strongly influenced by the ambient atmospheric conditions and in which cracks and fissures may form due to intensive solar radiation in the summer months or due to particularly cold temperatures in the winter months.